


Walks

by Homosexy



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bloe, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, bechloe - Freeform, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosexy/pseuds/Homosexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca thought she hated walks, but she thought a lot of things before she met Chloe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walks

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write something cute because I've started watching Lost Girl and it has done a number with my emotions (I'm not even finished and season 5 isn't on netflix but I spoiled it for myself cuz I was impatient lmao) because I'm attached to doccubus now. When I'm done, I'll hopefully write some doccubus stuff (and give you more smut writing because I've been a bit deficient there). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

"Babe that scarf is so cute on you"  
  
Beca's never been good at taking compliments, but she's learning with Chloe. And now, she smiles at the redhead, before kissing her on the cheek (she has to stand on tiptoes to do so). If anyone had told her that she would be this kind of person a few years ago, the only person less likely to believe them than her would probably be her dad. She was supposed to be cool and edgy, not flustered by her handsy girlfriend complimenting her on an accessory.  
"Thanks. But I'm only wearing it because it's cold. I don't do cute" Beca smirks  
"I think you do" Chloe teases, "whether or not it's intentional is another matter"  
  
Getting used to being a couple in public is another thing too. Because in high school, you weren't just public about going out with someone the same gender as you. Not unless you fancied getting bullied anyway. Well, that's how it was in Beca's high-school. Not that Beca cared, she was an out bisexual the moment she felt like saying it. But the one girlfriend she did have? A shy girl who had ended their relationship because she was too scared. Which Beca totally understood, even if she was a little mad at the time. Because her dad still had no clue at the time. Even now, she hasn't told him she's dating Chloe yet. Or that she's ever been into girls, actually. It's always another day, next week. College is a freedom though, with it being largely safe to be out and proud. Her and Chloe can walk around holding hands, acting couple-y and that's okay. Chloe's fondness for PDA, however, still feels new.  
  
"Shut up, I am totally a badass" Beca pouts  
"And yet, every time-"  
"Will I be horribly embarrassed if you finish that sentence?" Beca asks  
"Which proves you are not a badass" Chloe exclaims triumphantly, "You are cute, admit it Mitchell"  
"No" Beca lengthens the mock refusal like a small child "I'm totally cool"  
Chloe laughs, then out of nowhere, kisses Beca. Straight on the mouth. And after about 8 seconds of figuring out what is going on, Beca realizes what kind of kiss Chloe is giving her. As Chloe eventually pulls away, the taste of her tongue lingering in Beca's mouth, the shorter woman blushes. Which makes her even more embarrassed.  
"Ah yes, super cool Beca 'badass' Mitchell" Chloe pronounces. Beca hides her face with the ends of her scarf, before realizing what a terrible decision that was and that all of the street cred that remained after Chloe Beale waltzed into her life has just been left in the dust.  
"You're adorable" Chloe is laughing. Beca elbows her in the side and Chloe squeaks in protest, "But I love you for it!"  
  
It's nice, walking with Chloe. Even if it's actually freezing right now. She can see her own breath, which means she isn't staying outside longer than 30 minutes at a time. Even for her girlfriend.  
"Can we go to that cafe? It's cold"  
"It's not that bad"  
"It's on your head if I get frostbite and lose the use of my fingers" is the statement that Beca uses to convince Chloe to go inside. It works. They walk into the cafe in town, which Beca has visited a few times. Twice before with Chloe, once with several of the Bellas and once with a severely hung over Amy (never again). Beca absolutely loves their coffee.  
"I'll get an Americano, no milk or sugar please" Beca orders to a waiter she's pretty sure is at Barden. He looks at her like he's trying to figure out how he knows her until Chloe cheerily chimes in  
"I'll have a mocha, please". At that point he stutters out a terrified  
"Right away" before scurrying off  
"What on earth?" Beca turns to her girlfriend  
"I beat him in an arm wrestle at a party. Babe you were there"  
"Oh my god, that guy!" Beca explains  
  
The time until they get their drinks is spent reminiscing over how Chloe challenged "that guy" to an arm wrestle because he was hitting on Beca and wouldn't stop, even when Beca had a) said no and b) said Chloe was her girlfriend. Which was a bit of a lie, since they weren't official at that point. And hadn't really kissed, not that the fact stopped a tipsy Chloe from doing so before whooping that dude's ass in an arm wrestle. Come to think of it, that was pretty much the day before they made it official after what seemed like a forever of a very, very hands on friendship.  
  
"Thanks" Chloe smiles brightly at the freaked out waiter as he swiftly leaves them the moment he can do so. She takes a small sip of her coffee, "I love this stuff so much" she sighs, smiling contentedly and reminding Beca why she's so goddamn in love.  
"Their coffee's so good" Beca agrees, "I can't drink mine yet though"  
"Awwww baby" Chloe says mockingly. Beca sticks her tongue out, at which Chloe laughs, along with a "such a child, Mitchell"  
"I was hoping you'd take the invitation" Beca really does have that mock pout down. Chloe is very much ready to take her up on that, when she freezes because she's facing the door and can see who's just walked in.  
"Come oooon" Beca whines "I'm so cute aren't I?" And the trademark smirk is back  
"Babe maybe not now" Chloe isn't sure where to start explaining  
"Fine" Beca says and before Chloe can do anything about it, she's being kissed. At least Beca doesn't go as far as Chloe did before, merely pressing her lips against Chloe's for a few seconds. Her triumphant  
"See, not always flustered, me" trails off as she sees Chloe looking worried, her gaze locked on something behind Beca. The latter turns and sees exactly why Chloe was unsure about the PDA this time; Beca's unsuspecting father is stood to the side of the doorway in complete shock.  
"Shit" seems the only appropriate word Beca can find  
"I'm sorry, I should have-" Chloe begins  
"No, it's my fault. I should have told him sooner anyway. Now or never, right?" Beca squeezes Chloe's hand nervously and Chloe squeezes back to let Beca know that she's right there. Beca puts on her best friendly smile (Chloe can't decide if it's terrifying or terrified) and waves at her father. He walks over awkwardly.  
"Hey dad" Beca's really trying and Chloe's proud of her for it. They're still holding hands on the table  
"Hi Becs" he sounds stilted  
"Hey, you should meet Chloe" Beca sounds a little more relaxed now, "Dad this is Chloe Beale, my girlfriend" Beca sounds so proud now that Chloe could almost melt. Mr Mitchell doesn't exactly look surprised-why should he after what he saw- and merely offers Chloe his hand  
"Pleasure to meet you, Chloe"  
"You too, Mr Mitchell" Chloe smiles confidently. Beca thinks that if he's not won over by that smile than nothing she can say will help. He seems a little less stiff, saying  
"Well, I came in here to mark some essays. God knows I need coffee to help me with that. Have fun, girls" he shoots Beca a look then walks off. Chloe looks at Beca questioningly  
"That means he wants an explanation later" Beca half-shrugs and half-grimaces, "it's gonna be awkward. Still, I think he's taken it well"  
  
It's then that Chloe decides they need to leave that coffee shop as close to now as is possible because Beca definitely deserves something amazing after that.


End file.
